


让它在这里发生（I Made This Place For You）

by solarcorium



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is not a good man, M/M, Slow Build, pre-crowbar, slices of life with Bruce and Jason, the one where Bruce takes Jason to the ballet, they are ruining my liiiiiiife
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcorium/pseuds/solarcorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们仍未触及那些明星，<br/>至今未曾听闻，领我们重回<br/>那位英雄肩上的宽恕之语，<br/>和随着残暴罪恶的繁盛<br/>而非它们的消逝所降临的温柔。”- Siken①</p><p>Chinese translation of I Made This Place For You by ohmcgee</p>
            </blockquote>





	让它在这里发生（I Made This Place For You）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Made This Place For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551870) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee). 



   [permission](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6978b95bgw1etunob0eeuj21dz0egtc0.jpg)

    一场稻草人遭遇战后，Bruce睡得比往常更不安稳。他半夜醒来，发现Jason蜷缩着窝在床铺另一侧。于是他陪他说话，向Jason保证只要待在庄园内他就是安全的，不管他需要什么，他都能在楼下的大厅找到。可到了第二天晚上，他听见Jason房中传来溺水者般的挣扎响动，和在梦中为他母亲发出的哭喊。Bruce从床上一把捞起他。Jason脸上还挂着泪痕，他把他抱在怀里，带回自己的房间。

    次日早晨，Alfred推门而入，为Bruce准备好一杯咖啡，一瓶止痛片，和一道察觉他的夜宿客时微微扬起的眉毛。

    “他做了噩梦。”Bruce解释道，干巴巴地吞下药片。Alfred离开房间，随后端来一杯果汁给Jason，提醒他去学校前记得刷牙。

 

***

    为了庆祝圣诞，Bruce带Jason去滑冰。因为这是他从来没有做过的事，也因为这是韦恩夫妇在世时Bruce最爱的圣诞活动。他没有和Jason一起进入溜冰场内，只是从外头看着，拿着Jason的可可，等他觉得太冷了回来喝两口。他学得非常快，虽然对Bruce来说这算不得意外惊喜。他一开始摔倒了几次，除却他小小的自尊心没有其他地方受伤，之后便凭借罗宾才有的平衡感和敏捷度在冰面上大肆炫耀，挑衅场内的每一个人。Bruce亲手缠上他脖子的围巾尾巴在寒风中上下飞舞，Jason朝他咧开一个大大的坏笑，朝他滑来，接过他手里的那杯可可，而Bruce心想 **我可以一直留着你吗** 。

     “是时候该走了。”这是他说出口的话。

***

    Jason受伤的频率比Dick高得多。并无大碍，只是粗心的刮擦和淤青，但每次回到蝙蝠洞总需要医疗处理。Bruce坚持清理伤口时他一次都没有反抗过——不像Dick，Dick总申辩着他又不是 **小婴儿** ，他能照顾好 **自己** ——他坐在桌上，随着碘酒和伤口的一次次触碰轻轻抽气。他甚至会乖乖听着Bruce教训他该更谨慎，即使第二天晚上他一定会让这一切再度重演，膝盖上的血渍，后脑勺的淤青，以及脸颊侧边一团糟的刮痕。

    “你必须更专注点，Jason。”Bruce说，手掌包覆着Jason的膝盖固定他，一边消毒那道刀伤。

     “我会的，”Jason的回答几乎轻不可闻。Bruce注意到他呼吸节奏的改变，却选择保持沉默。“下一次。我保证。”

***

    什么事都能让他们吵起来。Bruce原以为Dick就算固执己见的小孩了而且没错他确实是的，但他同时也欣赏他坚定的意志和顽强的个性。可Jason的情况有点不同。他和Dick争论的话题往往有关工作，有关他的人身安全，有关Bruce的性命安危。他和Jason则是为 **每一件事** 争执。鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，诸如把他的湿毛巾扔在地上，工具没有清理干净，社会学项目得了C。他们也为工作上的事争吵，为了Jason不听他指令，为了藏在Jason眼睛底下熊熊燃烧的明火，那让Bruce不安，那让Jason太容易，也太经常越界。

   但最经常引燃战火的罪魁祸首还是卷被狂魔Jason。

    “你就像个人形自走电暖宝，”Bruce抱怨道，使劲把被子抽回自己身上，“你根本不 **需要** 盖什么被子。”

    “不 **盖** 点什么东西我没法睡，Bruce，”Jason说，坏笑着嘴角微微上扬的弧度往往恰好能拉开Bruce偏头痛的序幕，“ **怪兽** 会来抓走我。”

    “这里除了你没别的怪兽。”Bruce语气不善，转身挠Jason痒痒直到他放弃被子的绝对占有权。

     两人闹了半个小时。

***

 

    每周日是与Dick共进晚餐的日子。他们总能一起度过一段不错的时光。Dick初抵大宅时总是有些僵硬，有些尴尬，好在Jason十分擅长充当他俩之间的关系润滑剂，调节沉重气氛，淡化过去的不快。Jason同Dick在书房里下象棋，Bruce在边上假装工作，或者——在多数情况下——偷听他们谈话，通过Jason了解Dick生活近况。他不至于愚蠢得没意识到Jason正是为了他才这么做。Jason是个狡猾的小兔崽子，但要骗过Bruce他还嫩了点。

    可Dick隔三差五的出没进一步彰显了他与Jason的个体差异，每次Dick出现在他眼前，都像是在提醒他，他和Dick的关系与他和Jason的有多不同。他不经常考虑这种问题，不过有Dick在身边，这件事变得愈发刺眼。尤为刺眼，Dick抓住一切机会用微妙的眼神看他，趁着Jason端咖啡给Bruce的机会，还趁着他挤占Bruce私人空间的机会因为Bruce不允许 **任何人** 那么做。

    Dick离开前拍拍他的肩膀：“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

    他不知道。他真的，真的，不知道。

***

    Jason远比Dick更容易生病，每当Bruce的思绪不受控制地探究起这与长期在哥谭街道上摸爬滚打导致的营养不良间的联系，他的怒意也会同时失控，于是他极力避免过度假设。Bruce端着Alfred特制浓汤，从药柜里取了抗生素，坐到Jason床边，确保他乖乖吃药。

    “我想去夜巡。”Jason哼哼唧唧地说，让Bruce不禁想，这或许是他长久以来第一次像小孩一样说话，虚弱又疲惫，还因为得不到他想要的东西气急败坏。

    “我们一起去，”Bruce回答，双臂环住Jason的肩膀把他拉近怀里，感觉到他靠着自己轻轻发颤，不寻常的热度有几分消退。“明晚。”

    “你不出门？”Jason转过头，满怀期待地抬眼看他。

    “偶尔休息一晚不犯罪。”Bruce给他一个微笑，“我们现在看点什么节目？”

 

***

    他自己有时也做噩梦。梦境不总是关乎他的双亲在他面前流尽鲜血，而他独自一人，无助无为地眼睁睁看着他们。有时他会梦到Dick，有时他会梦到Alfred，有时是他自己——支离破碎，一败涂地，最终选择放弃，最终承认他只是一个普通人，承认他再也无能为力。他曾以为最糟的噩梦不过如此，直到他开始梦见Jason。

    Jason，浑身冰冷地躺在他怀里。Jason，全身鲜血淋漓。Jason，尖叫着，尖叫着向他求救但他没能赶上。没有一次赶上。

    他在自己无声的尖叫中醒来，溺水者般地抽气。无法呼吸，仿佛沉重的心魔压在心头，拽着他往下坠。接着他反应过来这是因为Jason **坐** 在他身上，抓紧Bruce的肩膀使劲摇晃他。缤纷的色素狂奔着重新填满了Bruce的世界。Jason在这，Jason没事，Jason没有乱跑到哪里去。Bruce不会允许他那么做。

    他伸手拉住Jason，让他靠近自己直到两人之间再无缝隙，他的手掌贴着他的后脑勺，他的脸埋进他的肩窝，依靠他的存在呼吸。他闻起来像是香皂、体香剂和浴盐。他的气味是真实。他的气味是 **生命** 。

    “我在这。”Jason的轻语吹动Bruce眼前的碎发，“我就在这。”

     Bruce不信任自己的表达能力，所以他选择紧紧抱住他。

***

 

    “咱们得给Alfie做早餐。”Jason叫醒Bruce，对方发出冬眠动物的咆哮，一脸睡意地朝他眨了眨眼。这小鬼究竟是本来就习惯早起，还是他的旺盛精力被压抑过度以至于从来不知疲惫。他琢磨着多半是后者。

    “哈？”

    “今天他 **生日** 。”Jason说，挽住他的手臂，“快起来，我们得赶在他前面下楼，不然他就自己煮好了。快点——”

    Jason大发慈悲地准许他套上法兰绒晨裤再把他拽下楼，然后从冰箱里掏出鸡蛋、面粉、黄油以及所有他可以够着的东西。Bruce站在一边当围观群众，睡眼惺忪，一撮头发不听话地支楞着，挠着胸口无所事事。

    “我们要煮什么？”

    Jason耸耸肩：“煎鸡蛋？薄饼？我就会做这两样。你会煮东西吗？”

    Bruce摇头，然后Jason放肆嘲笑他：“懂了。那我来教你。”

    他的学习成果只有糊满头发裤子的面粉，外带小老师Jason打发他去告诉Alfred早餐准备好了的时候推在他胸膛上的两个白色手印。

    Alfred语重心长地说：“君子远庖厨，你们没必要做这些，先生们。”接着咬了一口薄饼，那中间还是半生不熟的糊状物，他神情痛苦，把薄饼吐出来用餐巾包住。“收回前言，像二位这样的君子尤其应该远离庖厨。沙门氏菌感染是我最不中意的疾病了。”

    Jason从桌子底下踢Bruce。

    “抱歉，”他说，揉着胫骨，“Jason逼我主厨。”

    “啊哈，”Alfred面带微笑，“那想必Jason少爷愿意尝尝您的厨艺。”

    Jason嫌弃地冷哼。“试试那些鸡蛋，Alfie。那是我做的。”

    “相当美味，”Alfred感叹着表示认可，“也许您应该接手大厨的工作，而我可以穿着绿色小短裤在夜晚的哥谭游荡。”

    Bruce被鸡蛋噎住了。

***

    Jason考砸了音乐课的古典作曲家小测，所以Bruce带他去看芭蕾表演。实地教学和不及格惩罚的意味各占一半。Jason有多恨静静坐着一动不动，他心里清楚。可这一次，就像过去的无数次，他的表现与Bruce指望的恰恰相反。

    他全程保持静止状态，双手安放于大腿上，挺直腰板，只坐着半边椅子仿佛生怕错过一点东西。在终幕渐强的乐声中Bruce看着他，他的眼睑毛看上去稍稍有些湿润，但他什么也没说。Jason捏紧他的手，他依然什么也没有说。他侧头注视着他，然后微笑。

    表演结束后，Bruce带他去吃冰淇淋。两人穿着阿玛尼套装舔干净他们的甜筒，漫步街头。

    “这么说，你喜欢今天的表演？”

    Jason耸肩：“还行吧。”他伸出舌头追着渐渐融化的冰淇淋顺手腕蜿蜒向下，“我会跳那个，你知道不？”

    Bruce点点头：“你什么都会。”

***

    在一个星期三晚上，Jason吻了他。他唇齿间覆满鲜血，而Bruce脸上覆盖着面罩。他想推开他，他想克制把他推到墙上然后舔净他嘴角血渍的冲动。那是才一个正直的人应当做的事。

    他不是一个正直的人。

**Author's Note:**

> ①Richard Siken: 当代美国诗人。梗概节选自他的Snow and Dirty Rain，收录于2005年出版的个人诗集《Crush》。以下为梗概节选原文：  
> We have not touched the stars,  
> nor are we forgiven, which brings us back  
> to the hero’s shoulders and the gentleness that comes,  
> not from the absence of violence, but despite  
> the abundance of it.


End file.
